clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JWPengie/Archive 4
RE:Talk Pages Hi JWPengie, Thank you for this information, i've contacted Alerarity about this. Also, your talk page is now archived. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 11:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit Bar Hi JWPengie, First of all, you shouldn't hide the default content that is available in the wikis, and to prevent vandalism, please request instead semi-protecting your page (simply "covering" an edit button will not prevent others from editing your user page, and user pages vandalism is extremely uncommon anyway). Anyway, you can't make an element from the page content's area cover another element from the wiki's header: the wiki's header has a higher z-index value than the page content element (it's placed "above" it, so no matter what you do, elements from t he page's area would never be able to cover other elements from the wiki's header. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:19, October 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Edit button back Hi JWPengie, I would create this I'f I was you. Here's the code to create it. http://images.wikia.com/smtest/images/5/52/Blank_1.png 'Mariocart25 19:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Hi JWPengie, Enjoy! JWPengie Halloween Custom.png|Enjoy :3 '''Mariocart25 23:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Music I Have used the Template:JWPengieMusic on my userpage if you want feel free to delete off there. User:Hot Dog Red/October-Signature (talk) 18:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Hot Dog Red New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature Height Hi JWPengie, Thanks for the info about , i made sure to contact him about the problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:55, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Who is Jeff?!?! JWPengie, I saw you undid my delete template on the Jeffy Jeff spam page, and your edit summary was "how dare you kitten!"...I don't think this is confirmed, so I would like to see your proof that they are a real Club Penguin character. This wiki won't tolerate any vandalism as you know. If you continue you will be blocked. 123kitten2 22:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:button Hi JWPengie, It seems like it's no longer doable. If you want your user page to be protected or semi-protected you can contact me or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Another thing Hi JWPengie, I'm sorry, but these two things aren't a form of plagiarism. If you don't quite feel comfortable with these things i think you should contact Blue20913 and Frenz.repunte and perhaps ask them to change these things. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Hi JWPengie, SporeVideos3 has already created one here, though i closed it for now as we haven't announced in the community corner about the submissions beginning. I'll restore in Sunday. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :I remember making teh August 2013 Logo votes :P :Mariocart25 17:01, October 11, 2013 (UTC) POTM Hi JWPengie, Thanks for nominating me for POTM! Spydar007 (Talk) 14:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 00:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The Lightning Strikes Back Heya! When u coming on chat? Yeah, THAT Orange Puffle Oh ok Orange Puffle Let's Watch The Rookie Movie and Rookie 2 A Rookie Movie Rookie 2 RE: cheese Well, thank you for reminding me about this. I already removed the templates from his user page. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) JWPengie just rose dead.... ' 20:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare Midnightmare Finished My mission nightmare midnightmare is finished and i saw you signed here is the link User:Hot Dog Red/Nightmare Midnight. Hot Dog Red (talk) 18:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Hot Dog Red RE:Music Play Hi JWPengie, First thing first, was made especially so user cannot abuse it by embedding music from external websites, so the first thing that you need to do is to download the soundtrack of your video. You would need to use an online website, like Media Converter, to download the soundtrack file, and then upload it to the wiki. You can only upload OGG music files, so what's great with Media Converter is that they allow you to set the output file format to OGG. Then, upload the output file to the wiki. Now, to use this template, suppose that you want to use File:Better Days music 2011.ogg. As you can notice, the file page says on its top "Better_Days_music_2011.ogg‎ (Ogg Vorbis sound file, length 1m 53s, 61kbps)''". The link on it would lead you to this URL: http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/d/de/Better_Days_music_2011.ogg All you need to do is to remove from the URL link the prefix of: http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/ And add what you are left with after the removal (on this case it's '''d/de/Better_Days_music_2011.ogg) as the parameter for the file. On this case: There is a way for making the template work by simply adding the file name, but i was just too lazy to make it supported in the wiki :P Maybe i just need to add it to the wiki. Anyway, if you need further help in the process, or in something els, feel free to contact me again ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway you can now simply use the file name instead of some of the file path. See this for more information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Music Play Hi JWPengie, To download the music, follow thse instructions: #Open Media Converter and select "enter a link". #Copy the URL of your video from YouTube and paste it in the text box that is revealed. #Pres "ok". #Now, when it's added to the selected file(s) list, press the "go to the next step" button. #In the dropdown, select "Ogg sound (OGG, 96k audio, stereo)". then press the start the convert button. #Once the video has finished its music convert (it may take a few seconds to a couple of minutes, depends on how long the youtube video is), a link saying "download" would appear next to it in the file list at the bottom. Press teh download link. It would then download this music file to a folder in your computer (e.g. your desktop). Then all you need to do is to upload it to the wiki via . Note that there are other converter out there, but most of them only allow converting YouTube music to MP3 format, which cannot be uploaded to the wiki, and requires a second converting from MP3 to OGG. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Music Play Hi JWPengie, The "ok" button from stage 3 is located exactly below the text box for inserting the video's URL (along with a "cancel" button). Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories I want to subscribe your stories! I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 19:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC) JOIN PIZZA HEROES Please join, I will be happy. Click this sentence to go to auditions Chloe2122 the Pizza Chef (talk) 18:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ASR wiki shutdown Hi JW. I have shutdown the ASR Wiki,because I have no more interest on this thing. If you want,you may create a totally new wiki,BUT don't give me the credits,since the wiki is all yours. LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 21:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) French fries I used the username template Orange Puffle 19:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi buddy Hi JWPengie, Sure thing bro. What items? [[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Talk']] 00:01, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Hi buddy Hi JWPengie, Sorry, but the pose is random. [[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Talk']] 00:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem! Also, I have becom part of the CPW Picture Department so, I can make you a custom puffle anytime you want one! Waddle On! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Theme Request Hello JWPengie, I would like to request an advertisement theme! *Name= Allyman06 *Background Color= Red *Color=Yellow *Font Color=Green Thank you, and have a nice day! --Allyman06 (talk) 20:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Theme Request Hello JWPengie, I would like to request an advertisement theme! *Theme Name= *Top Color= Yellow *Bottom Color= Green *Special Effects Fire= Thank you, and have a nice day! --Allyman06 (talk) 20:32, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Theme Request Hello JWPengie, I would like to request an advertisement theme! *Theme Name= Allyman06 *Top Color= Yellow *Bottom Color=Green *Special Effects Fire= Thank you, and have a nice day! --Allyman06 (talk) 20:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Theme Request Hello JWPengie, I would like to request an advertisement theme! *Theme Name= Savethepuffles *Top Color=Rainbow *Bottom Color=Yellow *Special Effects Fire= Thank you, and have a nice day! --Allyman06 (talk) 02:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:An Idea Hi JWPegie, That's a really cool idea! Thank you for suggesting it :) I'll be sure to mention it was your idea in the customizing page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) friend Can I be on your friends list 21:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Santa hat/reindeer customs The name of the santa a hat you asked for is "The Claus". And btw thnx for still letting me make them :) 6reatPumpk1ns (talk) 01:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Friends Can we be friends and put me on your friends list? I WILL STEAL THE I WORK FOR HERBERT! 06:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Theme Request Hello JWPengie, I would like to request an advertisement theme! *Theme Name= allyman06 *Top Color= yellow *Bottom Color= red *Special Effects fire= Thank you, and have a nice day! --Allyman06 (talk) 13:10, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Friends List Can i be on your friends list? Chriskim98 is ready for Operation Puffle! (talk) 02:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. I don't have time now, though. I will do it later. 12:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC)